1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to portable shades and headrests. The present invention is particularly directed towards a shade and headrest combination with adjustable panels which can be positioned to shade the head of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past art patents examined, there are few devises designed as both a headrest and a sunshade. Most of the patents considered pertinent to the present invention were fold-up cushion devices with carrying structure for portability. The exception is U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,484, issued to N. M. Jones on Feb. 9, 1937. The Jones device is a foldable headrest with a fringed shade. Mechanics for adjusting the device and repositioning the shade during use are missing. Although frictional tightening of the pivotal joints for preventing accidental displacement of the frames is mentioned, no adjusting means is illustrated or described for the purpose of repositioning the shade. This shortcoming is eliminated in my design by use of adjustable cone hinges.
Other patents seen and considered interesting but not necessarily pertinent to the present invention include the U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,125, issued to A. L Dobbins, dated Nov. 20, 1956, which uses extensive framework to support a foldable canopy, and the J. L. De Souza Filho device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,915, issued Oct. 8, 1968, for a beach chair and cot.
Patents illustrating foldable seats and pads included the cushion of Moto Iwata, dated Apr. 29, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,775, the multi-purpose bag shown by Jill A. Sneider, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,323, of May 15, 1979; and the cushion and carrying case of Glen M. Harvell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918, dated Mar. 4, 1980. Tote bag and body rest devices are shown in the Kathleen F. Yellin U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,601, issued on Mar. 25, 1980, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,517, dated Aug. 21, 1984, granted to the same inventor, Yellin, for a top opening tote bag body rest.
There were no devices seen in the past art patents examined which were so similar in nature to my invention as to discourage further prosecuting my application on the present invention.